Yo ho
by callmebirdie
Summary: Pirate Captain Gilbert Beilschmidt is one of the toughest captains out there. his crew is loyal, rum flows freely and women flock to his side. But what happens when he falls for his rival, Captain Alfred Jones? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Yo Ho

**This is my newest chapter story. Obviously it's Prussia and America. I hope you have fun reading it.**

**XXXXXX**

Chapter 1

"Celebrate mates," Pirate Captain Beilschmidt yelled to this crew. They all sat in their favorite tavern. "You deserve it." _The Prussian Bird _had had a successful day pillaging.

"Aye-aye, Captain." The crew raised their rum goblets to their captain.

Captain Gilbert Beilschmidt laughed at his crew. His red eyes shined in the low light. His silver hair was tied with a ribbon at the base of his neck. He picked up his black hat with a white feather. "You all better be on my ship at sunrise. Otherwise you will be left here."

"Have some fun, Captain." His first mate, Ludwig, elbowed his. "We are the most feared pirates on the seas."

"You better be there, Brother."

"Aye-aye, Captain."

With hat on head, Gilbert left the tavern. _The Prussian Bird _bobbed next to the last dock. He made his way towards it.

"Captain," two young women ran up to him. They clung to his arms. He could feel their heat through his coat.

"Ladies," he gave the whores a charming smile.

"Why aren't you staying, Captain Beilschmidt?" A brunette asked. She wore a thin, yellow dress that left nothing to the imagination.

"Are we not good enough for you?" The blonde on his other arm purred seductively.

"Ladies, you know I love being with you, but my crew and I have to leave early tomorrow."

"Plus there are better captains out there." A new voice carried over to them.

Gilbert glared at the newcomer. The man wore a red and blue coat with a white hat. His hair was a dirty blonde while his eyes where a dark blue. "Captain Alfred Jones," gilbert growled the name.

"Captain Gilbert Beilschmidt," Alfred smirked at his rival captain. "What has the good captain been doing, I wonder? What do you think Mattie?" He asked his first mate.

The man stood just short of his captain. His purple-blue eyes shined with amusement. He brushed a lock of blonde hair out of his eyes. "Why don't you ask the good captain?" He uncrossed his arms. His hand absently stroked the head of his white bear.

"Ladies, why don't you go back inside? This is between captains." Gilbert gave the whores another charming smile. The girls detached themselves from his arms and made their way back inside the tavern.

Gil watched the girls until they were inside the tavern's door. He sighed and removed his hat. A little yellow bird popped out of his hair. It ducked back in when it seen the bear. "Your bear scared Gilbird, Mattie."

"That's first mate Williams to you." Mathew growled at the captain.

"Easy, Mattie." Alfred patted his brother's shoulder. "All of you go inside. Don't fight with Captain Beilschmidt's crew."

"Aye-aye, Captain." Alfred's crew made their way past the captains. Several gave Gilbert a hard look. They disappeared into the tavern.

"Be seeing you, Gil." Alfred whispered as he walked past Gilbert.

Gil growled as he stomped the rest of the way to his ship. He didn't acknowledge the greetings from the guards. He made his way to his cabin and slammed the door. "That pirate gets on my nerves. Yet, I'm attracted to him. What is wrong with me?"

"Attracted to whom?"

Gil jumped slightly at the voice. He turned to find the ships cook, Feli. "How many times have I told you to knock before coming in?"

"Multiple times, Captain." Feli spoke with a slight Italian accent. "I heard you come aboard and wanted to see if you were okay. You usually drink with the others."

"I don't feel like drinking." Gil sat behind his desk.

"Back to my original question. Attracted to whom?"

"Captain Alfred Jones."

"The American Captain?"

"Aye."

"This is wonderful news, Gil." Feli jumped up and down a bit. He was the only one, other than Ludwig, who could call the captain by his name.

"How is this 'wonderful'?"

"You can finally have the same happiness as me and Ludwig." Ludwig and Feli love each other but kept their relationship from the rest of the crew. For now.

"Don't you have dishes to wash?"

"Oh, I do," he ran out of Gil's quarters.

Gil shook his head. He reached and untangled Gilbird from his hair. "Can you believe it Gilbird? I'm in love with Captain Alfred Jones."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay, new story. What do you think? There is not enough Gil and Al stories out there. So I added one. Hehe. Hope you all review. I'll add the next chapter when I get some reviews. I know this is short, some of my other chapters will be longer. I suck at pirate talk so that's why they don't speak that way. Sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_*one year later*_

"Steady as she goes." Captain Jones yelled at his crew. They were making port at one of many pirate ports.

"Captain," Mattie pointed to a ship father up the docks. The flag, flying on its mast was the usual skull and cross bones with one added feature. Above the skull was a striking bird. The ship was _The Prussian Bird._

It has been a year since Alfred last talked to Gil. He had been standing outside the captain's door when he heard the Prussian say: _I'm in love with Captain Alfred Jones. _Of course, Alfred had known his feelings for the other for years. He had met the captain many years ago when he was just a first mate. The Prussian had just become a captain himself. Alfred had fallen in love at first sight.

"Okay. We'll dock for two nights. Then we must be off." Alfred watched his crew laugh while they disembarked from his ship, _The Hero_.

"You're going to tell him." Mattie stood beside his brother.

"How do you know that?"

"Your face when I pointed out his ship."

"You know me too well."

"I've been watching out for you. I know when you're scared about something."

"Don't tell the crew that. I'll never live it down."

"I'll signal you if he's not in the tavern." Mattie made his way down the gangplank. "Come on, Kuma." His white bear ran after him.

Alfred sighed and watched his brother enter the tavern. He waited for the signal. Mattie came out about ten minutes later. He pointed to _The Prussian Bird. _Al sighed again and slowly made his way down to the docks. He started towards Gilbert's ship. He yelled, "Ahoy, Captain Beilschmidt!"

Gil jumped at the sound of the American's voice. He looked over the side to see him standing on the dock. "Ahoy, Captain Jones!"

"Permission to board?"

"Aye. Come on up."

Alfred made his way up the gangplank. He felt Gil's eyes on him.

"Welcome aboard," Gil eyed his rival. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to talk to you in private."

"Follow me," He led the way towards his quarters. He let the other enter first before closing the door behind him. He hid his nervousness for being close to the captain.

"How do you feel about me?" Alfred sat on the edge of Gil's desk. He got right to the point.

"Why do you ask?" Gil hid the surprised look on his face.

"It's been a year since we last talked. Every time I see you, you act as if you hate me. Do you?"

"Just the opposite," he whispered. "Do you hate me?"

Alfred smiled shyly. His face was slightly red. "No, I don't hate you. I. . . I love you. I have for many years now, ever since I was first mate to Captain Germania."

"You what?"

"Look at me Gil."

Gil slowly turned to face the man. He saw the most sincere look in those blue eyes. An innocent smile was on his face. He couldn't take it. Before he knew what he was doing, he stood close to the blonde and lowered his head. His lips hovered over the American's.

Alfred closed the distance. He felt the other's tongue trace his bottom lip. He opened his mouth eagerly. Gil's tongue slipped inside his mouth and caressed his own before pulling it in to his mouth. Alfred broke the kiss first. He laid his head on Gil's shoulder. "I was outside your door. I heard you say that you love me."

"You mean after the meeting outside that tavern a year ago?"

"Aye."

"I know."

"What? Since when?" He pulled his head back.

"I heard you walking away. One of my crew would have knocked or, in Feli's case, just come in."

"Feli?"

"He's our ship's cook. He has brown hair and eyes. He has a little piece of it sticking up."

"Is he Italian?"

"Aye. How?"

"My ship has a cook just like that. Only his name is Lovi."

"My brother!" Feli burst into the room. Alfred and Gil jumped apart. The Italian looked between them. "What?"

"Why don't you knock, Feli? What did you say just now?" Gil sighed and shook his head.

"I heard my brother's name. I haven't seen my twin in years!"

"Lovi is your brother?" Alfred pictured his ships cook. "That can't be. He swears worse than half my crew. You seem too sweet to be related to him."

"Lovi was raised by Antonio before he became a pirate."

"Antonio? Our Antonio?" Gil mentioned one of his close friends. He is the Spanish lookout for _The Prussian Bird._

"Sì. Antonio left him to join your crew."

"Now your just making me feel bad. Does Lovi ever leave your ship?" He turned to Alfred.

"Only when we stop at a port that doesn't belong to pirates." Alfred shrugged his shoulders.

"Let me guess, you change your flag."

"Of course, the stars and stripes are my flag. He says he doesn't like to leave. He says he's hiding from someone."

"That's probably Antonio," Feli bit his lip. "Do you mind if I visit him?"

"Not at all. Here," He dug a card out of his pocket. It had the US flag on it. "Give this to the guards. They'll know I sent you."

"Thank you, Captain!" He skipped to the door. "It should be quiet here the next couple days. Have fun you two," He laughed as he left.

"That man," Gil growled and shook his head.

"How long are you staying in port?" Alfred asked with his back turned.

"Three days. We docked yesterday. You?"

"Two days. We leave day after tomorrow."

Gil slid his arms around Alfred's waist. He layed his head on his shoulder. "I wish we had more time."

"Maybe we can."

"What?"

"Do you need anymore crew members?"

"We lost our navigator in the last fight. We stopped to look for a new one."

"I can navigate. I'll disguise myself and join your crew."

"I don't know. What will your ship do?"

"Mattie can be captain. I don't keep secrets from my crew."

"My crew knows you. What will you do about them?"

"Do you know that some whores change their hair color using dyes. Some of the girls here owe me a favor. Changing my hair and clothes and I could be a different person. Call me Alphonse, Al for short."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this." Gil sighedand moved away. He leaned against his desk.

"But you are agreeing."

"Aye. Let me get a message to Ludwig." He grabbed a piece of parchment. He scribbled a few lines before folding it up. "Gilbird," he turned to the little yellow fluff ball.

Gilbird sat atop his cage. Gil had found the little bird when he had fallen from his nest. They have been friends eversince. "You know where Ludwig is. Please take this to him." Gilbird took the note in his beak and flew out of a porthole.

"I have to talk to Mattie. He needs time to figure out what to tell the crew." Alfred made to leave.

Gil grabbed his hand. "Wait," he took a chain off from around his neck. It had a small black equal armed cross on it. He placed it over the blonde's head. "All of my crew wears a cross like this. You will wear mine."

"Thank you. I'll be back tomorrow." Alfred kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you then." Gil let him leave.

It was ten minutes later when Ludwig barged in the door. "You cannot be serious." He placed Gilbird on the captain's desk.

Gil looked up from his map. "I cannot be serious about waht?"

"You know what. Why are you letting that captain join our crew?"

"I love him."

"What? What did you say?"

"I love Captain Jones. He is joining this crew as navigator. You and I will be the only ones who know his real name."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Aye. You will be descent to him. I don't want to be hearing that you weren't."

"Aye, Captain. What will we be calling Captain Jones?"

" 'Alphonse' will be his name, 'Al' for short."

"What ever you say, Captain." He shook his head and turned to leave. He stopped at the door. "I hope you don't end up with a broken heart." He left his brother starring at his back.

"What?" Mattie starred at his brother. "I can't be captain."

"Yes you can," Alfred smiled widely. "You can tell the crew what ever you want. I'm joining Gil's crew." He played with the chain around his neck.

"Whatever you say. You are the captain."

"Not anymore," He placed his hat on Mattie's head. "You can do this. You're the older one. Just think before you act."

"Like you? Just be careful. I don't want to be captain forever."

"You will be a fine captain."

"Don't kill yourself. I mean that."

"I won't. I better go. I have to see some girls about different hair color." Alfred grabbed his boots and headed out. He kissed Mattie's head before disappearing.

Mattie sighed, "That man is a handful. I hope Captain Beilschmidt is ready for him."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What do you think? I know this is going fast, but i want to add some stuff to the ship chapters. And of course a turn for the worst. The next chapter is halfway written. I'll put it on as soon as i am done. This is the first time that I have typed a story as i was writting it. Don't hurt me and review. Also if you really like my stories. Look me up on facebook. Email is winry_. Have fun. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Listen up, lads." Captain Beilschmidt yelled before they set sail. He stood on the upper deck. "We have a new shipmate. Alphonse, get your ass up here."

Alfred made his way towards the captain. He looked at the other crew members out of the corner of his eyes. Several mates starred openly at him. Their eyes widened when they see his chain and cross. After getting several stares, he started looking at the other's crosses. They were all the same basic design: the black cross and a single white outline. His had a double white line. He glared at Gil as he hid the chain.

Gil watched as Alfred came forward. He almost didn't recognize his love. His hair was now a deep red. His face was shaved of all stubble. He was wearing a semi-open white shirt and dark pants. He was taken aback by the glare. He waited until Al was halfway up the stairs. "Al, here, is our new navigator. Treat him like any other crew mate. Now, get ready to make way. We sail for the Caribbean. Francis, take the helm."

"Aye-aye, Captain," a blonde shouted. He had slight French accent. He took the helm and steered away from port.

"Al, follow me to the map room." Gil led the way through the ship's hold. Near the stern was an open room. One entire wall was floor to ceiling glass. The tables in the middle were covered in maps and charts. The shelves on the walls were full as well.

Alfred stood near the windows. He heard the door close and the lock slide into place. He turned to tell Gil to open it. He was chest to chest with the man. "Gil?"

Gil placed his hand on the American's cheek. He pulled his head forward and whispered. "What was with that glare?"

"I got some surprised looks from your crew."

"Really? Why?"

"Your cross has two borders."

"Damn. I forgot about that. Wear it anyway. It shows you are mine."

"I'm not complaining. It's the other way around."

"I don't think so." He started nibbling on the ear in front of him.

"Gil~!" Alfred moaned his name.

Gil nibbled it some more before pulling away. He smiled at the frown on the other's face.

"Tease," Alfred accused.

"I know but if I don't get on the deck soon, Ludwig will send a search party. And no matter how much I want to, I don't want to put you in that situation. Know this, I will have you. All of you."

"I've been holding out for you."

"I can't wait."

"We'll have to, for now, anyways. I'll plot the way to the Caribbean. Any specific port?"

"Tortuga. Don't forget to check the stars."

"I won't."

The captain nodded and turned to leave. He stopped on the threshold. "Ludwig knows who you are."

"Mmm," he was staring at one of the maps. He didn't hear him at first. "Wait. What?" He turned to the door but the captain was gone.

Just after noon, Alfred left the map room and made his way onto deck. He saw Gil at the helm and decided not to disturb him. He stood at the ship's bow. He took out his compass.

"Al," the voice broke his concentration. Alfred looked to find Ludwig behind him. "Sir?"

"Don't take that innocent tone with me. Why would a captain demote himself to a navigator?"

"I want to spend time with Gil. You may not believe me, but I love him. I have for a long time."

"Your right, I don't believe you. If I find out you have hurt him in anyway at all, I will kill you."

"If I hurt him, I would ask you to. You love Feli, Right?"

Ludwig was slightly surprised. He didn't think Gil had told the other that. "Yes, I do. I can't live without him."

"That's how I feel about Gil. I have been in agony for years. Being near him then leaving was physically hurting me. Please try to believe me."

"I'll try. Don't disappoint me.

"Al!" Gil shouted from the upper deck. "What's our heading?"

"Coming, Captain." Alfred raced to the stern.

"Ludwig! Climb to the Crow's nest and wake up Antonio."

"Aye-aye, Captain." Ludwig started he climb.

Alfred stood next to the captain as he double-checked their heading. "We are heading south-west, sir."

"Good. You shouldn't hide all day in the map room." Gil watched the other crewmembers going about their duties.

"Sorry, sir. When I get around maps they are all I can think about."

"I shouldn't have made you navigator then." He whispered so only Alfred could hear him. "I want you thinking about something else."

"Captain!" Antonio shouted from above. "There's another ship on our tail. It looks to be the English Navy."

"It's not the English." Ludwig shouted down. "It's the American Navy."

"What? Why are they after us?" Gil Shouted to his two crew members. Then it dawned on him. "Alfred."

"They can't be after me." Alfred shook his head, "Only Mattie knows where I am. He would never turn me in."

"Are you sure?" Gil turned back to his crew. "Hoist the canvas and drop anchor! We'll wait for them. Load the cannons, but don't fire unless I command." He watched as the Navy ship pulled up close on the starboard side. He sighed, "Ahoy there. What can we do for the Navy?"

"May we come aboard?" Someone shouted back.

Gil detected a hint of an English accent. How could an England native be a captain on an American ship? "Aye. It's our pleasure."

The commanding officer, by the look of him, swung onto the deck. He wore a crisp blue uniform. His hair was a dirty blond, long enough to slightly cover emerald green eyes. He removed his hat and turned to the captain.

Alfred paled as he starred at the officer. He quickly looked away.

Gil watched him out of the corner of his eyes. He turned to the Navy officer. "Ahoy. I'm Captain Beilschmidt. What can I we do for you?"

"I'm Commander Arthur Kirkland. I'm looking for Pirate Captain Alfred Jones. Have you seen him?"

"Not for a year. We don't always get along."

"You were just at the same port as him and you didn't see him."

"I stayed on my ship for the few days we were there."

"We captured his ship this morning and he wasn't on it. We need to know where he is."

"You captured Mattie!" Alfred blurted out. He covered his mouth with his hands.

Commander Kirkland turned to him. "Who are you? You must know First mate Williams if you call him that name."

"My name is Alphonse. I use to be the navigator on _The Hero._ First mate Williams and I did get to know each other."

"I see. What is the first mate's bear called?"

"Kumajiro. Mattie calls him Kuma."

"Correct. Why are you here if you were part of Jones' crew?"

There was a commotion on the Navy ship. A polar bear was attacking any foolish sailors who came near him. Mattie was right behind his bear. His cutlass was already red with blood. It was so unlike him.

"Mattie!" Alfred stood near the railing, watching his older brother fight.

Mattie looked up at his name. His face went red with anger. "YOU BACKSTABBING TRAITOR!" He got past the sailors and swung onto Gil's ship. He headed straight for Alfred.

Alfred blocked the cutlass that was aimed for his neck. "Mattie, why are you attacking me?"

"Play along," Mattie whispered with a wink. "You spineless, worthless man!" He slashed again.

Al ducked the blade. He backed away. "Mattie, please let me explain."

"Alfred was with you! You let him leave! You let him leave without telling anyone. And then you disappear and end up here. Where is Captain Jones? Where is my brother?"

"He wanted to stop running!"

"What?" He stopped mid- swing.

"He wanted out. He fell in love and wanted to settle down. Can't you be happy for him?"

"My son doesn't know how to quit." Commander Kirkland spoke up. "He's too much of a coward to stop anything."

"Your son?" Gil starred at the man.

"Alfred F. Jones is my son."

"No father should say that about his son, even if he is a pirate."

"You don't know him very well. He became a pirate because he failed in the Navy. He's weak."

"Captain Jones is a great pirate. He went from post to post on my grandfather's ship, until he became first mate. My grandfather was known to work his crew to their death. He's stronger than you give him credit for."

"If he was truly strong, why leave his crew? He left without telling even his own brother. He's a coward."

Gil looked at Alfred out of the corner of his eyes. The captain was looking at the deck. Dark splotches on the wood gave away the fact that he was affected by his father's words. Mattie had his arm around him. It seemed to be the only thing keeping him on his feet. He turned back to the Commander. "I may not know him very well, but I want to. We may be rivals, but I have always considered him a friend. If you badmouth him, you badmouth us. My cannons are loaded and ready. Get off my ship before I have to use them."

"You would make an enemy of the Navy? I see why Alfred loves you."

Alfred's face grew even paler. He couldn't believe his father knew, unless . . .

"What?" Gil faked surprise.

"What my son doesn't know is that my wife died several years ago. I have been reading his letters. He talks about you quite a lot. I will find him. He needs to atone for his crimes. You can't protect him." Commander Kirkland grabbed Mattie and put him in irons. He pulled him onto the Navy ship.

Gil shouted as he watched the ship start sailing away. "Unfurl that canvas. Weigh anchor. We continue on." He turned to Alfred.

Alfred hadn't moved an inch. He had fallen to his knees when his father had grabbed Mattie. His face was ashen grey. His eyes were wide as he starred at the wood planks under him. His father's words kept replaying in his head.

"Al," Gil pulled the man to his feet. "Come on," He helped him to the Captain's quarters. He sat him on the edge of the bed and shut the door. He got down on his knees in front of the man. "Don't listen to him. He knows nothing."

"That's where you're wrong. What he said was the truth. I got kicked out of the Navy. I knew I couldn't go home. That's when Captain Germania found me and asked me to be a cabin boy. I went from there. He read my letters. I wrote those so my mother wouldn't worry. If the rest of my crew found out I was the son of a naval officer, they would mutiny." Alfred was almost hysterical.

"Settle down. Look, I love you the way you are. I'm actually the same way. I ran away from my grandfather's crew."

"What?"

"Yes, I did. I really didn't want to die as a cabin boy on his ship. Your crew respects you. They won't mutiny."

"They will when Mattie tells them and they get away from my father."

Gil sighed, "Sleep here tonight. I have to take my shift at the helm."

"Thanks, Gil. For everything."

"You're welcome. Now, go to sleep." He kissed the blonde's head and left the cabin.

"I love you too." Alfred said sleepily.

Gil smiled to himself as he closed the door.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**I know, long right? Anyway I hope you liked it. It took me a while to write it. I actually wanted it to end another way, but I decided to start the next chapter that way. Well TTFN. Tata for Now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Forgot to do this on chapter one. Hehe.**

**XXXXXX**

Chapter 4

Alfred awoke to the tilting and tipping of the ship. He scrambled out of the bed and made his way to the door. Water splashed down the stairs from the deck. The lower hold seemed to be filling up. He rushed through the water, up the stairs and onto the deck.

The winds blew this way and that. Rain fell in sheets. It was cold and fell hard against the pirates back. Wave after wave crashed onto the deck. The crew was having trouble keeping on their feet. A hurricane had blown in in the night.

"Captain!" Alfred yelled as he made his way to the helm.

"Al! We've been blown off course. Can you realign us?" Gil yelled as he struggled against the waves.

Al took ahold of the helm and helped Gil keep the ship on course. "Maybe if I had calmer waters. And if I knew where we were."

"CAPTIAN! LAND HO!" Antonio yelled from the crow's nest. He pointed to the east. Through the storm they could barely make out two mountains.

"Let's go!" Gil and Alfred aligned the ship with the island. They fought the waves until they beached _The Prussian Bird._ The storm was starting to wane.

"That was close." Gil sighed as he leaned against the helm. "Thanks for the help." He turned to Alfred.

"You're welcome. At least we made it. I hope that's the end of the storm."

"We'll see."

"I have to check on the maps."

"Francis! Help Al clean up the map room."

"Aye-aye, Captain." The French man answered.

"Thanks, Captain." Al led his crew mate into the map room. Luckily there was no standing water. Unfortunately most of the maps were unrolled all over the floor. The two got started.

"Thanks for the help." Al took some maps from Francis's hands.

"Non. Don't mention it. So, you sailed on _The Hero_?"

"Aye. But I was onboard only a week."

"What can you tell me about Captain Jones?"

"He's fair to his crew even to the newest members. He's strict when he has to be. Most can't help but respect him. Why?"

"It's what the Captain said yesterday to that Commander. He's never said that about another captain before. And I've been friends with him long enough to know when he's surprised. He was not surprised to know that Captain Jones loves him. The thing is: I know Captain Beilschmidt loves him back. I wonder when they last seen each other."

"That port in Spain where I was picked up probably. Captain Jones said he was going to tell him.

"I didn't see the crew for _The Hero._ Then again, I stayed in a bedroom the time we were there."

Alfred rolled up the last map and put it on the right shelf. "Thanks again for the help."

"Anytime. Just ask." Francis left the navigator to his maps.

Alfred started checking each map slowly to try and find out where they were. After two hours, he still didn't know where the hell they were. "Ugh," he scratched his head. "I have no idea where we are."

"Even you don't know." Ludwig was leaning against the door frame.

"No, sir. The island is not on any map from what I can tell. Even with the angle of the sun, I can't locate it. I do know that we were blown north some ways."

"How far?"

"Again, don't know. I need and actual land mark."

"Go up to the crow's nest and check out there. Antonio will lend you his eyeglass."

"Aye-aye, Sir." Al walked past the first mate. He made his way to the deck.

"Everything cleaned up?" Gil directed his men from near the door.

"Aye. I'm going to see if I can see anything nearby."

"Climb on up. I and a couple others are going to scout the island. We'll be back just before the tide goes out."

"Aye-aye," Al gave him a small smile before starting to climb up the rigging. He shook his ass a little as he climbed.

Gil watched the man's ass as he climbed. He felt himself getting aroused at the sight. "That man will be the death of me." He whispered to himself. "Antonio! Francis! We're going scouting. Rest of you, stay here and guard the ship. Ludwig is in charge. And Al, Find out where in god's name we are!"

Al shook his head and put the eye piece back to his eye. He heard the crew shout to their captain. He looked every direction. At first, he couldn't see anything. After his fourth sweep, he found another island to the east. It was covered in forests with a single port town on the coast. He checked the map again. He rechecked just to make sure. "OH SHIT!" he climbed down as fast as he could short of falling. "Ludwig! We are in deep trouble. This is an island of . . ."

XXXXXX

**AN: I couldn't think of what to put on the island. Sorry for the cliffhanger. –nervous laugh-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GOTCHA!**

**XXXXX**

Gil, Francis, and Antonio hacked their way through the undergrowth as they searched the island near the ship. They found several trees with coconuts. They knocked down a few and hid them for the trip back.

As far as they could tell, the island was completely covered in dense forest. It had mountains on its north and south side. Forest covered the sides of the peaks.

"Is there anything on this island that isn't green?" Antonio hacked a bush with his rapier.

"Non," Francis picked a green flower off a nearby tree.

"Nein. Let's hope there's not anything here. There are islands in this area with cannibals."

The three continued on until they entered the valley between the two mountains.

"Stop," Gil slowly raised his rapier. "The birds just stopped singing. We're not alone."

Several hundred 'clicks' came from around them. Pistols where being cocked. Men came out of the trees. One came forward and grinned at them. He had light blonde hair and violet eyes. A light purple scarf hung around his neck.

"Cannibals," Gil sighed as he dropped his sword. "We are surrounded by cannibals."

**XXXXXXXXX**

" . . . Russians."

**Hey everyone. Hope you liked this chapter. It may be some time before I can put up the next one. I am behind on my assignments for my classes. I probably won't pass one of them. I am such a failure. Anyway, I'll be waiting for your hate mail with the cliffhanger. TTFN.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ludwig starred at Al a minute. "What?"

"This is Captain Ivan Braginski's base. We have to find Captain Beilschmidt." Al was pacing.

Gun shots echoed across the island. They appeared to originate in the direction the captain went.

Ludwig turned to the crew. "Tide's coming in. Get ready to shove off."

"What about the captain?" He growled in annoyance.

"We cannot take on the most nasty and evil pirate captain to ever sail. His crew is over a hundred strong. We cannot win."

"I'll go get them then." He made his way over the side. He was hanging onto the railing when Ludwig said something to him.

"Do you think my brother would want you to risk your life for his?"

"No, but I love him too much to just sit here." He climbed down the ladder on the side and ran into the forest. As soon as he stepped in, the smell of gunpowder caught in his nose. As he made his way farther onto the island, the smell got worse. He found tracks leading farther into the valley. There were several sets of them.

About and hour later, Alfred came upon a rectangular building. Ever few feet along the wall was a window. Guards patrolled the perimeter. Alfred snuck passed the guards and into the building. He figured the Russian captain would hold Gil in the dungeon and those would be underground. After going through several corridors, he found the door leading downstairs. He hid in the shadows at the bottom.

Captain Braginski stood in front of one of the second cell. "This is an interesting surprise. Captain Gilbert Beilschmidt is my prisoner. Your crew and ship are gone. They left you to your fate."

"I told them to leave if I didn't come back." Gil growled at the pirate.

"Lets see what you say when you don't have food for a week."

Alfred decided to step in. "You weren't always like this, Ivan." He still stood in the shadows.

"Who's there?" Ivan swirled towards the voice.

He stepped into the torchlight. "I'm the hero."

The Russian smiled at the familiar saying. "Alfred. How have you been? Good, da?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"Where's Mattie?"

"He's captain of _The Hero._ He should have escaped from Commander Kirkland by now."

"Your father still uptight, da."

"You know it."

"If Mattie is captain, what are you?"

"I'm the navigator on _The Prussian Bird."_

"Alfred," Gil starred at the two. "How?"

"Ivan and I are childhood friends. Our fathers use to sail together. I'll get you out in just a minute." Alfred smiled at him.

"Your name in Alfred." Antonio starred at the navigator.

"You're Captain Alfred Jones." Francis's face went slightly red when he remembered the map room conversation.

The Frenchman and Spaniard starred at their captain for an explanation.

"You told him?" Ivan smiled at the American.

"I did. But port meetings where too far apart."

"You've been waiting for him for years. Did he finally take your virginity?"

"Shut up," his face went red.

"I'll take that as a no, da?

"Just because you almost took it doesn't mean I'll let anyone do that."

". That is a nice memory. You were all flushed and out of breathe that day." Ivan heard Gil growl at the comment.

"You have to good of a memory." Al smiled slightly at the anger in Gil's growl.

"It seems your captain is possessive."

"He. Is. Mine." Gil enunciated each word. "And I would like it if you refrain from touching what's mine."

Ivan stood next to Alfred. He leaned towards his friend's ear.

"Ivan, what are you doing?" He tried to move but the Russian stopped him.

"I want to see how much he loves you, da." He whispered in his ear. His tongue slid along the shell.

"Ivan~ Stop." Alfred's face started going red as his breath came in short puffs. Ivan knew all of his spots.

"BRAGINSKI!" Gil yelled at the captain. His voice echoed around the stone walls. "Let my Alfred go." His voice sounded calm, but was steeped in venom. His eyes held all the fury in the world as he starred at the Russian. Antonio and Francis backed up.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol. He does love you, da." Ivan handed the keys to Alfred. "You get to unlock them. Do svidaniya, Al." he disappeared up the stairs.

Alfred unlocked the cell door. Gil grabbed him as soon as the door was open. He pulled him close.

"Can I kill the bastard?" Gil asked the blonde.

"No, dude, he's my friend. Before we go, I think your crew men would like an explanation." He pointed to the men behind the captain. Gil looked over his shoulder. Antonio was shaking his head while Francis was tapping his foot. "From the beginning," he stopped tapping.

"I have loved Gil since I was fifteen," Alfred started. "I wanted more time with him."

"We hid his identity so that you wouldn't be suspicious of him," Gil sighed. He looped his arm around Alfred's waist.

"Who else knows?" Antonio spoke when Francis opened his mouth.

"Just you two and Ludwig."

"Is that why he's been hard on Al?"

"Wait. What? Alfred, why didn't you tell me?"

"He hasn't been that hard on me. He will be now. I jumped ship to save you. Let's get out of here." Alfred shrugged.

"Lead the way."

Alfred led the way upstairs and out of the dungeon. He opened the door to find a woman waiting. She had long blonde hair. A purple bow held back some of it. She was mumbling something about Ivan.

"Natalie," Alfred laughed nervously.

"Don't talk to me, Jones. I'm here to make you leave. Big brother told me that your ship is here and led you to it." She turned on her heel and made her way down the hall.

"What's up with her?" Gil whispered to Al.

"She's Ivan's little sister. She's madly in love with him, so much so, that she will do anything he asks." He whispered back.

Natalie led them towards the back of the compound. She didn't say anything to them. She just mumbled about her brother. She slammed the outside door behind them.

"Isn't she a bucket of sunshine?" Francis picked another green flower.

"Try having her glare at you from behind a bush." Alfred shivered at the memory.

"Ahoy! Captain!" Ludwig and a few other crew members beached a long boat on the shore.

"Ahoy. First mate, you left us." Gil glared slightly at his brother.

"When Al mentioned this was Captain Braginski's island base, I really didn't know what to do. His crew is huge."

"Not really," Al dismissed the comment. "It's all rumor."

"How did you get out of there?"

"Alfred, here, knows the Russian." Gil clapped his love on the back.

Ludwig raised a brow at the use of the American's full name.

"We know," Antonio spoke.

"Oh," he looked to his brother. "Let's get onboard. You three go ahead. I want to talk to Al."

Gil starred hard at his first mate. He felt Alfred squeeze his hand. "It'll be alright. Go tell the crew what to do."

"Aye, see you onboard." He pushed the long boat out before jumping in.

"You were right." Ludwig surprised Al with the admittance.

"Excuse me?" Al looked at him funny.

"I said, you were right. We should have gone after him. He would have done it for either of us."

"He's a good person."

"You could have told me that you know Captain Braginski."

"I don't know him, Captain Jones does. I'm just a simple navigator."

"Playing the innocent card? Rotten little bastard." He laughed and gently elbowed the man.

"It takes one to know one. How are you and Feli getting along these days?"

"He wants to tell the crew. He says some of the guys are getting touchy feely."

"That's up to you. I'm glad Gil decided to keep us quiet.

A few days later, _The Prussian Bird_ docked in Tortuga, the Caribbean's only pirate port. The men were about to disembark, when Gil stopped them.

"Hold up, men," Gil shouted to them. "From now on, Al is my lover. High punishment will be given for any man who disputes this claim."

Alfred starred at the Captain with shock.

**What do you think? I'm sorry it took this long. I have finals coming up then it's the summer. I should have chapters up sooner after May 12. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. TTFN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go. A chapter with lemony goodness. I hope you like it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6

Al starred at Gil as he felt the crew look at him. He saw Ludwig's surprised face out of the corner of his eye. He shook his head before escaping down into the map room. He was pacing when Gil came down.

"What's wrong, Alfred." Gil watched him pace.

"What were you thinking? How could you tell them that?" He turned on his love.

"Why are you getting so worked up?"

"You don't think. The crew will think I became navigator to get into your pants."

Gil's face darkened visibly. He stalked towards the other captain. Al started backing up. He got trapped against the wall. "Gil, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer. He slammed his hands on either side of Al's head. "That's what you think. I let you on my ship because I love you. Now I'm going to prove it." He locked their lips together in a searing kiss.

Alfred immediately responded. He encircled Gil's neck with is arms. His fingers pulled the small pony tail out. He entangled his fingers in silver locks. Gil slid his hands down sensitive sides before cupping Alfred's ass.

Alfred moaned and pulled his captain closer. He thrust his hips forward.

Gil growled at the aggressive action. He moved to remove the American's shirt. He broke the kiss to suck on the other's pale neck.

"Gil, the door."

"Everyone is off the ship. They won't be back for a good week." He pulled the white garment off the slim frame and threw it to the side. He returned to ravishing the already bruised lips. He pinched already perk nipples.

Alfred arched into the touch. He reached for Gil's shirt. Gil broke the kiss to completely remove the object. He starred at his lover's face as he reached for his pants.

Alfred opened his eyes when he felt the captain's hands skim below his belt. "Gil~!" He moaned as he kicked out of his boots.

Gil, taking note of the others need, quickly pulled skimmed the fabric off the lean legs. He pulled back to look at the body before him. Alfred's chest and stomach were covered in scars from past battles. A newer scar was red against his skin. It crossed his stomach from hip to hip. He got down on his knees and started to kiss along it.

"Gil~! That's. . . . Very. . Very sensitive."

"Perfect," he continued along the path.

Alfred pulled on the silver strands. "Gil, I . . . I'm going to cum if. . . . You continue."

"Well then let's continue. Suck," He placed his fingers at his lips.

Alfred pulled the fingers into his mouth. He swished his tongue between them, soaking them in saliva.

Gil moaned and pulled them out when he thought they were covered. He lifted his love's leg over his arm. His fingers found the tight, never touched entrance. He pushes one finger in slowly.

Alfred pushes against the intrusion. "Gil, wait."

"Relax, it will get better."

He nodded as he forced his muscles to relax. He felt Gil add a second finger. They brushed against his sweet spot. "Gil~."

"Almost ready," Gil scissor his fingers a couple times before adding the third. When he deemed the American prepared, he laid him on the floor. "This will hurt some."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you, too." He aligned himself with the other's entrance. Instead of prolonging the pain, he fully sheathed himself all the way in.

Alfred hissed in pain. He felt as if he was being ripped in half.

Gil pulled out until only the head was in. He angled his hips and thrust back in. He was rewarded with a scream of pleasure.

"Right . . . there. Hi . . . hit it again." Al wrapped his legs around the captain's waist.

Gil started a frenzied pace. He hit Al's sweet spot with every thrust. He palmed the other's cock and pumped it in time.

Soon Alfred was close. "I'm . . . cum. . ." He released his cum into Gil's hand.

Gil moaned as the muscles tightened around this length. He thrust a couple more times before releasing deep inside his lover. He waited until his breath returned to normal before pulling out slowly. He noticed his cum had a slight pink tinge to it. "I'm sorry if that hurt."

"It was a good hurt." Al curled up next to the Prussian. He buried his face in his shoulder.

Gil wrapped his arms around his back. He felt several jagged marks along the shoulders and down the spine. "Al, what are these?"

Al moved away. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Come here," he pulled Al closer and turned him over. There were scars crisscrossing his back, from his shoulders to his lower back. They looked like old whip scars. "Who did this?"

"Arthur Kirkland, my father."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you liked it. I'm not the best with lemons. It took me almost two weeks to write this. I usually end up writing as I type it. Not this time. I really hope you liked it. I'm sorry it's so short, but I wanted to start the next chapter a certain way and this one had to be short to make that happen. **

**Review, please. I live and write on reviews. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Next chapter should be up soon. I'm still writing it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm going to kill him." Gil stood and made his way to the door.

"Stop Gil," Al wrapped his arms around Gil's waist. He buried his face in his back. "Those are from a long time ago. I was just a teenager."

"That's even worse."

"Gil, please, don't do this. He's still my father." His tears slid down Gil's shoulder.

"Fine, but the next time I see him I will knock his lights out. He is un-awesome."

Alfred laughed through his tears. "That's the Gilbert I know and fell in love with."

"Captain," Ludwig's voice made them jump.

On the wall of the ship was a set of silver pipes. They led to different parts of the ship. They were the way the crew communicated below deck. The first mate's voice came from the one on deck.

Gil walked over to the pipes. "What is it, West?"

"Captain Williams is here to see you."

"I'll be right up."

"He also wants to see Al."

"We'll both be up." Gil closed the pipe's cover before moving to his cloths. He threw Alfred's cloths to him.

They dressed and made their way to the deck. They could hear Ludwig and Captain Williams laughing. They stopped up inside the door. They almost didn't recognize the man.

Matthew Williams was different. His blonde hair was covered by a large white hat. He wore a ruby red long coat, and trousers. His shirt, which was open part way down his chest, was the same dark red. Layers of stark white bandages stood out. They fell around his shoulder and across his chest. Kuma had bandages covering his side as he stood next to his owner and friend.

He smiled when he noticed them. "Captain Beilschmidt, nice to see you again," he held out his hand.

"Captain Williams, you look like you could use a drink." Gil shook his outstretched hand.

"You have no idea. If you allow Al to join us."

"Might as well," Al shrugged. He followed the two captains to Gil's quarters.

Mattie motioned for Kuma to stay in the hall. As soon as the door was shut, Mattie pulled Al into a hug. "Alfred, I missed you."

"It's only been a few days." Al hugged him back. "How did you get away from the commander?"

"It was not easy. Your father is a monster. He sliced me from shoulder to hip. Luckily, it wasn't deep."

"Did you get it treated?"

"Don't worry. I went to see Liz."

"You had better be careful. Liz is married to Roderich."

"Maybe, but Liz is the boss."

"Roderich, as in the Master Merchant of England, Roderich?" Gil broke into the conversation.

"Oui," Mattie nodded. "Papa introduced me to his wife, Liz."

"Your Papa knows some influential people. Is he anyone I know?"

He turned to Alfred. "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Gil spoke interrupting them.

"He just found out about Lovi and Antonio. I didn't think he needed anymore surprises." Alfred shrugged while trying to sound innocent.

"Tell me what, damn it." Gil slammed his hands onto his desk.

Mattie ignored his outburst and smiled at him. "I was raised by one of your close friends."

"You can't be talking about . . . . . You're the one that Francis calls his 'little one'."

"That's me," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I really wish he wouldn't call me that. I haven't been little in years."

"Does he know you're a pirate captain?"

"No. He didn't even recognize me when I entered that tavern last year. Then again he was drunk by the time I got there."

"Francis should be coming on guard duty here soon."

"Then I have to stick around. I want to surprise him."

"I have to see this," Alfred laughed.

Gil moved over to the silver pipes on his wall. "West, is Francis here yet?"

"He's coming up the gangplank now." Ludwig answered back.

"Have him come to my quarters."

"Aye, Captain."

A few minutes later, the three heard footsteps coming down the hall. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Gil shouted.

"Oui," Francis walked into the room. "What is it, Captain?"

"You've been with me at sea for a long time. Do you remember what your little one looks like?"

"Bien sûr*. He had light blonde hair and blue-purple eyes. He had this one little curl in front."

Mattie laughed, "At least he remembers me." He was leaning against the wall behind his papa.

He looked at him, really looked. "M-Mattie?"

"Oui, Papa. It's Captain Williams now."

"Cap. . . How?"

"He was my first mate." Al spoke up from behind Gil.

"When Al wanted to see Captain Beilschmidt more, he made me captain." Mattie shrugged. He winced when the movement caused the bandages to rub the wound.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Francis moved Mattie's shirt away so he could inspect the bandages.

"Commander Kirkland is what happened. I was getting away when he tried to slice me in half.

"My old friend did that? He always was a stickler for the law. That was why we had our falling out."

"My father is just like that. Mattie knows, he's seen my back." Al shivered at the memory. Gil wrapped his arms around him.

"The whip. He's did the same thing his father did. He swore he would never be like that man."

"What?"

"You didn't know?"

"No, he never talked about his past. Just me joining the Navy when I was old enough."

"Captain, we may have a problem" Ludwig interrupted.

"What is it?" Gil answered him.

"Commander Kirkland is coming this way with a group of men. He doesn't look happy."

"I'll be right up," he turned to those assembled. "Mattie, you better stay here. Francis can stay with you."

"Aye, Captain." They spoke in unison.

He turned to Al, "Will you be okay with facing him again?"

"Aye," Al nodded with a stern face. "Just don't go hitting him."

"I can't promise anything." Gil grabbed his hat before they headed out onto the deck. They could hear Ludwig arguing with the commander.

Ludwig was about to draw his rapier when Gil barked. "First mate Beilschmidt! What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Captain." Ludwig took his hand off his sword. He glared at the Navy Commander as he moved behind his brother.

"Where is he, Beilschmidt?" Kirkland spoke harshly. "Matthew Williams escaped from my ship. I want to know where he is."

"I haven't seen the captain since you were both on my ship a week ago. Speaking of which, why are you on my ship? Just because we are in port doesn't mean I won't blow you out of the water."

"I could arrest you for that."

"We are in a pirate port. You have no authority here."

Commander Kirkland huffed at that. His mouth twisted into a smirk. "I hear that no one has seen Captain Jones. I'll take that as someone killed him in his sleep and dumped him for the fishes."

Gil took a step towards the commander. His hands were curled into fists. His teeth were clenched tight.

"Gil, stop. You said you wouldn't hit him." Al grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"You should listen to the lad." Kirkland smirked as Gil backed down.

Alfred didn't look at his father. He removed his bandana and tied it around Gil's arm. "This is to remind you." He looked up to glare at his father when he seen the most haunted look in the commander's eyes. He seemed to be starring at Al's red hair.

Gil noticed the look as well. It was his turn to smirk. "What's wrong, Commander?"

"Nothing a pirate needs to know." The look was gone in a heartbeat. He still had his eyes on Al. "What did you say your name was?"

"Alphonse," Al answered after a moment.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from the United States."

"Why did you join this demon's crew?"

"He's not a demon and you know it, Arthur." Francis came out onto the deck. He strolled over to the three.

"Frog, I figured you would be here."

"You never could call me by my name."

"You don't deserve to be called anything other than a pirate."

"Why are you after my son?"

"Captain Williams is your son?"

"Yes," Al turned to the commander. "Just like Mattie and Alfred are brothers" He slapped his hand over his mouth. His father didn't know that.

Commander Kirkland smirked, "Are they now?" He marched off _The Prussian Bird _without another word.

"Why did he look so spooked?" Gil turned to his French crew member.

"Al's hair reminds him of his brothers. They all had red hair."

"I take it he's gone." Mattie and Kuma came onto the deck.

"Yeah," Al nodded. He sighed at his mistake. "I let slip that we are brothers. Be careful as you leave. He will use you to get to me."

"I'll be fine, what some people don't know is that there are two ways out of this port."

"There is?"

"Yeah," Gil smirked. "I'm surprised a newbie captain, like you know this."

"I have some wise people on my crew." Mattie smiled innocently.

"Why do they tell you and not me?" Alfred crossed his arms and frowned.

"Because I will actually listen and take their words to heart. You listen, but don't hear."

"I do to."

"Okay. I better be going. I'll take that drink another time, Captain Beilschmidt."

"It's 'Gil'." Gil smiled at him.

"I'll be seeing you another time. The crew and I are off to Asia."

"For what?" Alfred looked surprised. He didn't expect his brother to go so far away.

"Remember, Yao had that job for us. I'm going to do it."

"Okay. Be careful. Oh, Ivan says 'hi'."

Mattie's face went completely red at the Russian's name. He waved good-bye as he and his polar bear left.

"What was that about?" Gil laughed at the retreating captain back.

"He loves Ivan. One night I got him really drunk. He admitted for having feelings for the Russian. I've been teasing him ever since."

"You are one childish pirate captain."

"Not in battle. Next ship we find and I'll show you."

"Oh no, I've lost too many navigators that way. You are staying on this ship."

"Is it just because I'm your lover?"

"No, you, Ludwig, and Francis are staying on this ship. We don't want the Navy to try and take our ship."

"Aye, Captain. When are we shipping out?"

"In a week."

"I need to find some updated maps. I'll be back." Al started towards the gang plank.

"Not by yourself. Francis will go with you."

"Oui, I will." Francis stepped up.

"Okay," Al and Francis made their way into Tortuga.

Gil watched as they disappeared among the other pirate crews. He had this weird feeling that something was going to happen.

Al did most of the talking as they went from shop to shop. He talked about everything from his childhood to the weather.

Francis would add something here and there, but otherwise didn't say much.

By the time Al had everything he needed, it was past sunset. Clouds had covered the moon and stars.

"We better be heading back." Al looked at the sky. He could smell rain in the air. He didn't like it.

"Oui. Captain Beilschmidt will be worried about you," Francis nodded. A lock of his platinum blonde hair fell out of his ponytail. He led the way back to the chip.

"Francis, I have a personal question for you." Al stopped in the deserted street.

"Oui?"

"Did you love my father? I mean really love him."

The Frenchman sighed. "Is it that obvious? Oui, I loved your father. Still do actually. I thought he felt the same until your grandfather died and he joined the Navy."

"Did you know my mother?"

"No, he told me that it was an arranged marriage and he didn't love her. He was going to break off their engagement but then he did the family tradition. He cut all ties with me. He called me a 'wannabe pirate'. I haven't spoken to him since."

"And it should have stayed that way." Commander Kirkland stepped out of a doorway. His men surrounded them.

One of the men stepped up behind them. He hit Francis on the head with the hilt of his rapier. Francis well unconscious.

"No!" Alfred yelled as he tried to help.

The same man hit him next. He heard his father say. "I have you now, Captain Alfred F. Jones."

Everything went black.

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to add this chapter. This is the first time that I have typed a story as I write it. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger.**

**Before I finish, someone asked me about Arthur Kirkland. I don't really have much to say about him.**

**He is Alfred's real father. He joined the Navy after his father died. He was a strict father and often punished his sons. He has sworn he will bring his pirate captain son to justice. He will do anything to see his son hanged.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: hi everyone. Here is the next chapter. Some of you wanted to know what happens to Alfred. You are about to find out. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8

Gil paced along the upper deck. Francis and Al didn't come back the night before. He was getting worried. He fiddled with the bandana on his arm.

"Captain!"

He heard the familiar accented voice. He looked over the gangplank to see his friend. He was shocked to see the blood coating his face. "What the hell happened? Where's Al?"

"I'm sorry Captain. Commander Kirkland showed up with his men. One of them knocked me out. They took him, they took Al." Francis panted as he stood next to his captain. He wavered on his feet.

Gil caught him before he could fall off the ship. "Ludwig, get Francis to sick bay and get him patched up."

"Aye Captain." Ludwig put Francis' arm around his shoulder. He put his hand around the other's waist. He helped him make his way below deck.

"Captain, what are we going to do?" Antonio strolled to his friend. He was worried about him.

"We are going to find that English son of a bitch." Gil swore to his crew.

Al woke to the tilting of the waves. At first he thought Gil had steered them into another hurricane. Then he realized something was off. He wasn't in his captain's bed, but rather a cold, slab of wood. There were bars around him. He groaned as he sat up. His head felt like it was run over by a ship.

"Finally awake," Commander Kirkland walked closer to the cell door.

"Commander Kirkland, I may be an American pirate, but I run under a German flag. Only the German's or the English can arrest me."

"Ha. Still trying to fake that are you? Did you know that 'Alphonse' is the name that Captain Alfred F. Jones uses to avoid the Navy?"

"No I didn't."

"Like the cell, Jones?"

"You saw through my red hair." Alfred smirked as he ran a hand through said hair.

"After I heard your alias, I knew. You've been escaping from my grasp for years. I finally have you."

"Gilbert will follow you. Once Francis tells him what happened, he will be after you."

"You have some faith in that captain of yours. But I must disagree. We are headed to the one place he cannot find."

"Gil knows the oceans like the back of his hand. He will find me."

"We'll see if he can find Atlantis." Arthur laughed as he slammed the door closed behind him.

Alfred winced as he sound made his head hurt. He sat back against the wall. "Please, Gil. Find me."

***6 months since Al was taken* **

Gil sailed into Port Honolulu under his own pirate flag. He ordered the canons to fire. The Navy port surrendered. No one knew what happened to Commander Kirkland. The port burned to the ground.

***1 year since Al was taken***

It was dark; the sun had set long ago. He starred at the stars through a slit in the wall. He knew it had been a year since he was put there. He also knew he had to survive. The one he loved was on his way. He would wait however long it took.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Sorry for the short chapter. I had more but I decided it would be better as the start of the next chapter. So just wait and find out what happens.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

***2 years since Al taken***

"He's in Atlantis!" The Naval Captain broke down. He didn't want to die.

Gil cocked the pistol at the captain's head. "Where is that?"

"It's an island in the middle of the Pacific. It's covered in a dense forest and is nearly impossible to find."

Gil clicked the trigger once. A second time will fire it. "Where is it exactly?" He enunciated each word.

"Its due south of the Hawaiian Islands. It's a two week sail."

"Does anyone else know of the location?"

"No one else. I deliver supplies to the island. Any ship would be seen coming for miles."

"Thanks for the information." Gil pulled the trigger and shot the man in the head. He lowered the smoking gun. "We set sail."

The crew made ready for the long sail. They had a long trip around the tip of South America.

Francis and Antonio stood by their friend and captain. They were worried for his sanity. He had lost it.

"Captain, can we trust the word of a Navy sailor?" Antonio spoke softly as he watched a few of the crew throw the man's body overboard.

"Yes. I could see the fear and truth in his eyes. Al is on that island." Gil starred off over the horizon.

"How can you be so sure?" Francis sounded desperate. He was really worried about the Prussian.

"I know he's alive. My heart is telling me he is."

He growled and raised his hand. He slapped his friend and captain across the face.

Gil, not expecting it, fell onto the deck. He held his cheek as he starred at his friend. "Francis?"

"Wake up, Gilbert. What will you do if he is dead? What will you actually do without him?" He stormed off in a huff.

"I'll talk to him." Antonio followed after the Frenchman.

Ludwig helped his brother stand. "That man will be punished."

"No, Ludwig, he's right. I've been searching for Al for two long years. I don't know if he is alive or dead. Either way I will find him." He absently covered the bandana on his arm.

Ludwig left his brother alone. As he walked away, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to find Feli there.

"How's he doing?" The Italian looked at the captain.

"Not good. He won't stop until he finds that American."

He sighed and leaned his head on his lover's shoulder. "I hope we find Al. Gil has barely eaten. I have to force feed him."

"We'll storm the island and save him."

"Are you sure? Ludwig, please be careful. I don't want to loose you."

He placed a quick kiss on the Italian's lips. "I'll be careful."

It took a couple of months to sail around the tip of the South American continent. They stopped at several ports along the coast of Chile, Argentina, and Peru. The Captain refused to let his men disembark at any of them. He, himself, gathered the supplies they needed.

They made it to the Hawaiian Islands with little obstructions. The crew almost cheered as the islands came into view. Gil cut off their celebrations.

"We are not stopping." He shouted to them. "We head due south from here."

The crew groaned in defeat. Some had been hoping for a chance to get off the ship. They glared at the captain they once respected and followed without complaint.

Gil starred at the horizon knowing that Alfred was out there somewhere. He would find him and strangle Commander Kirkland.

XXXXX

"PIRATES!" The lookout called from above. He pointed to the north.

Commander Arthur Kirkland looked to the north to see the ship coming in. He took out his eyeglass and trained it on the flag. "Bloody hell," he swore. "It's _The Prussian Bird. _Gilbert Beilschmidt is the captain." He yelled as he ran up to the battlements.

Every Navy man knew the name now. Captain Beilschmidt has been burning almost every naval port he finds. He has also sunk every ship that has been put up against him.

"Commander Kirkland," one of his sergeants ran up to him. "Sir the prisoner is actually talking."

"What? He hasn't said one word since he got here. Why now?" At the moment the island only housed one prisoner. He has refused to say anything for the last two years, even during the interrogations sessions.

"I don't know, sir." The sergeant shook his head.

Arthur looked back at the approaching pirate ship. "I know why. Go get him and bring him here. Tell them not to fire the cannons. We want the captain here."

"Yes, sir." He ran to do what the Commander wanted.

Arthur stood and watched the progress of the ship.

XXXX

Gil glared at the island as they sailed ever closer. It had taken them less than two weeks to reach it. The winds seemed to push them along as if they too wanted Alfred back.

"They're not firing." Francis stood behind the captain on the bow.

"They mean for us to come ashore." He trained his eyeglass on the lone person atop the battlements. "Ludwig!"

"Aye, Captain." The first mate appeared.

"I'm taking Francis and Antonio ashore. Should something happen, you are the captain of _The Prussian Bird._ Get the rest of the crew out of here."

"Aye-aye sir."

Gil, Antonio, and Francis took a long boat to the beach. They pulled it up to avoid high tide. They walked cautiously through the Navy's courtyard.

"Welcome Captain Beilschmidt." Commander Kirkland stood on the wall above them. "I really didn't think you would find me."

"Kirkland, you bastard. Get down here so I can kill you." Gil growled back at him.

He just laughed. "If something happens to me, my men have orders to kill Captain Jones."

"No! What do you want?"

"I want to see the great Pirate Captain begging on his knees."

"Gil, don't!" The voice sounded strong though a little soft.

"Alfred!" Gil shouted back.

"Shut him up." Arthur ordered the sailors behind him. He turned back to the pirates. "He's alive as you heard. What is your choice?"

Gil dropped to his knees and leaned forward until his head touched the sand. He started crying. "Please, let me have him back."

Antonio and Francis watched with wide eyes. They had never known Gil to beg for anything. He believed it to be unawesome.

Arthur watched with a smug smile. He motioned for the prisoner to be brought forward.

Alfred was pushed towards his father. His eyes automatically locked on to Gil.

"This is the true colors of your captain, a spineless coward. You two belong together." He whispered before turning his attention back to the other. "Here is your pathetic navigator. If you can catch him and make it off the island alive, I will not follow."

Gil looked up at Alfred with hope filled eyes. Then the Commander's words sunk in.

Arthur smiled as he pushed his son off the battlements.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry it took me so long to actually put this up. I've been working and haven't had a chance to get to a computer. I know some of you thought my last chapter was anticlimactic. That's because I was trying to show the time skips in another way than just by having them there. Anyway here we go. Sorry for the cliffhanger –evil laugh- **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you guys go. The newest chapter is up and ready to go. A note I forgot last time. The battlements are a good 50-60 feet high, so Al falling is not good.**

Chapter 10

Time seemed to slow down as Alfred fell from the battlements. He glared at the father that had just pushed him. He waited for the ground to meet him and end his life. Instead of the ground, he felt a pair of arms slow his fall. He came to land on a muscular and familiar chest. He laid there a second listening to the heartbeat under his ear. He looked up between blonde strands and starred into ruby red eyes. He felt the gag being removed. "Gil," he whispered.

"Alfred," Gil tightened his arms slightly.

"Sorry to cut this short," Antonio spoke as he helped them up. He cut the ropes that held Al's wrists behind him. "But we have to go."

"Right," Al became serious. He took a ribbon offered to him and tied back his hair. He grabbed the rapier handed to him by Francis.

The four crewmembers ran back towards the beach.

**XXXXXXXX**

Arthur watched with disgust as the Prussian stood and ran to catch his lover. He turned to the sailors. "Tell the cannons to fire when they reach the beach. I want _The Prussian Bird _blown out of the water."

"Yes sir," The sailor saluted and ran to tell the cannon crew.

He returned his glare to the pirates. He aimed his pistol at the back of his son's head. Cocking it, he readied to fire it. He lowered it slowly before Al disappeared.

**XXXXX**

Gil gripped Alfred's hand as they raced through the trees and onto the beach. Francis and Al jumped in the boat while Gil and Antonio pushed it off.

A 'boom' sounded from behind them before a geyser of water erupted. It showered them with water, soaking them.

"Kirkland has fired the cannons. We need to move." Al pushed his hair out of his face. His voice cracked slightly.

"Let's go!" Gil yelled as he jumped aboard and took an oar. Antonio took the other. They rowed back to _the Bird_ as fast as possible.

"LUDWIG!" Gil yelled as he hit the deck, "SHOVE OFF NOW!"

Cannon balls whizzed past the ship, showing the deck with water. One scraped the main mast as it flew.

Antonio ran to the cannons as soon as his feet hit the planks. Francis ran to the helm. Al ran right behind him.

"Get us out of here, Al." Gil yelled another order.

"Aye-aye Captain!" He ran over to Francis to help him steer out of the bay. Soon the ship was out of range of the cannons.

"No one is following, Captain." Antonio yelled from the crow's nest. He had climbed up after the cannons had been prepared.

"And waters are calm." Francis smiled at his friend.

Gil nodded and turned to look at Al. He smiled when he noticed the blonde's eyes on a compass. Some of his hair had come out of the ribbon in the escape. He gently tugged on it. "Your true color is showing."

Al looked up at him. "That happens when you can't keep up the color. It looks like it's been dipped in blood." Only the very tips of his hair were red.

He cupped his lover's cheek. "What happened, Al?"

A tear escaped his eye. "I'll tell you later."

"No now. Ludwig, I'm taking Al below. Keep an eye on the crew."

"Aye-aye," Ludwig nodded. He knew it would be awhile before he seen either of them again.

The Prussian pulled the reluctant American down into the hold and into his quarters. He shut and locked the door behind him. He sat Al on the bed and sat next to him. "I need to know what happened."

"I don't know what Francis told you but Kirkland knocked both of us out. I awoke on a ship that was headed to that island." Al shivered at the memory. "He tortured me for information on you and Mattie. Even through those times, I didn't utter a single word. I didn't even scream. When I heard Kirkland yell that you were there, I yelled out your name."

There was a knock at the door. Francis stuck his head in the door. "Sorry to interrupt but I have something of Al's." He held up the black and white cross.

Al stood and took it from him. "Thank you Francis. I knew you would hang onto it."

"It belongs to you. I polished it a little bit as well." He had found the cross in his pocket when he was back on the ship.

Al hugged him. "Thank you again."

Francis hugged him quick. "You're welcome." He backed out of the room.

Gil walked up behind him and enveloped him in a hug. "You hid that in Francis's pocket?"

"I didn't want Kirkland to find it. I wouldn't have seen it again."

"He probably would have shown it to me and said you were dead. Then I would have torn apart the island looking for you."

"You mean like you've been doing for the last two years? I heard what you did Gil."

"You did?" He winced.

"Sailors talk," He pulled away to glare. "How could you? You killed all those people."

"I was looking for you. I needed information. Ask the crew, I was dead for those two years."

"How did you finally find the island?"

"A sailor told me. I paid him for the information."

His glare softened, "I knew you would find me." Tears crept to his eyes again.

Gil pulled him back into his arms, "Of course. I love you more than the world itself. I will follow wherever you go. Even if it's into death."

"I love you too. Don't ever think those depressing thoughts again." Al wiped his tears away. "What will we tell the crew? They know I have blonde hair."

"We tell them nothing. If they ask, it was due to their torture methods."

"Okay. Have you heard from Mattie?"

"I have. He wanted to help me. He and Ivan have gotten together."

"Finally, it took him long enough." He sighed, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to see Ludwig's friend Kiku Honda in Japan."

"Japan? You mean that little island nation?"

"Aye. He has offered us a job and since we haven't been very good pirates, I thought this would be good for the crew."

"Then I better go to the map room." He tried to pull away.

"You are staying with me. I have been in hell the last two years." He started kissing the blonde's neck.

"Gil~!" He moaned. Al hadn't been touched this nicely for a long time.

**XXXXXX**

Several hours later, Alfred crept out of Gil's bed. He winced as he moved but it was a good hurt. He slowly made it to the map room. Once inside he sighed and starred at the waves. The sky was dark as the stars winked into life. He had been looking at the map several hours when someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned to find the first mate. "Sir?"

"It's 'Ludwig'." He smiled at him.

"Right. What can I do for you, Ludwig?"

"I came to check on you. Being held prisoner is not an easy thing to forget."

"You were once?"

"I was until my brother saved me. He wasn't a captain then and my grandfather was more than okay with leaving me there. Gil saved my life that day and took over the ship. Without him I wouldn't be here."

Alfred didn't know what to say. He thought the first mate was tough because that was who he was, but now he knew better.

Ludwig sighed, getting his attention. "It's good to have you back. Gil was a wreck without you." He waved as he left without another word.

Al smiled as he went back to work. He didn't know how long he had been at it when someone yelled behind him. "ALFIE!"

He felt a pair of arms circle his neck and a weight settle on him. He landed on the table. "Ouch. Hi, Feli." He groaned under the Italian.

Feli nuzzled his shoulder. "It's good to have you back." He smiled as he held onto his friend.

"Thanks, it's good to be back. Feli can you get off me please?"

"Oh sorry," he let the American up. "I missed you. The captain wasn't the same without you. He wouldn't eat or leave the map room unless he absolutely had to. He even slept in here."

"I heard you had to force feed him," he nodded slowly.

"I did," he nodded proudly the frowned. "He was a little more cruel to some of the crew."

"Was he really that bad when I was impr...when I was gone?" he sighed and sat on the edge of the table. He felt like he was going to fall. His world had been spun on its side. The Gil he knew would never have been like that.

The Italian nodded, "He would only come out if we were near a Navy Base and then it was just to get information or signal the cannons."

"That was my fault. I should never have let Kirkland take me. I should have fought back."

"There was noting you could have done being knocked out. Come have supper with the rest of us."

"I will later. I need to plot the rest of the way to Japan."

"Si," he nodded and kissed his head before leaving.

Alfred sighed as his friend left. He stared out the windows of the room before looking back at the maps. He plotted the course and found that they were off. He moved up to the deck.

Francis was at the helm. He smiled when he seen his son's brother. "Bonjour Alfie. The captain took you for a bit, aye?"

He pulled out his compass and nodded. "Ahoy Francis. That he did. We are off course a bit." He pointed in the right direction as the Frenchman straightened them out.

"Have you heard what happened to my little moose?" He smiled at Mattie's old nickname.

"You mean him and Ivan? Yeah it took them long enough. I was rooting for him."

"Oui," he nodded. "He need someone other than that bear of his to keep him company."

"Aye. I wish I could see him. I need to show him I'm okay."

"He knows what happened. He and Ivan offered to help but the Captain said no."

"And good reason too. That was my fight against Kirkland." Gil's appeared on the steps. "They didn't need to get involved. Are we on course?"

"Aye sir. Al straightened us out." Francis smiled and nodded at his friend.

He turned to his young lover. "I told those two that it was my fight. Ivan punched me when he found out what happened."

"That Russian," Al growled lowly as he thought about his friend.

"You sound just like Mattie. He said the same thing but in french."

"I will get his ass if he left a mark anywhere on you."

"I wouldn't be captain if I couldn't take a punch. The awesome me punched right back."

He sighed, "You are impossible."

"Aye but you love me." He chuckled softly.

**XXXXXXXX**

**AN: Hey everyone I'm back. I'm updating a few chapters in the next couple of weeks. Sorry for the delay.**


End file.
